


Vida Salvaje

by NekoShiro22



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omegaverse, Romance, cambias formas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoShiro22/pseuds/NekoShiro22
Summary: Los hombres lobo son una raza de cambiaformas que viven en el mundo junto a los humanos, a veces en la naturaleza y a veces entre los mismos humanos...Omegaverse
Relationships: Blindishipping, Bronzershipping, Revertshiping, gemshipping - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Holis :3
> 
> Jejeje si lo se... Tengo varias historias alli peroooo...! Esto pudo mas que yo y lo peor (o lo mejor, depende de a quien le pregunten :3) es que quiza se vengan otras sorpresas ;-)
> 
> En fin... Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Desde siempre los hombres lobo han vivido mas que todo en la naturaleza, escondiendose de los humanos en sus formas animales y formando sus manadas para vivir. Los humanos no tenian forma de saber realmente quien era quien, ya que en sus formas animales eran basicamente lobos, quiza un poco mas grande que los lobos normales pero eso no llamaba realmente la atencion.

La manada estaba compuesta primeramente por el Alfa, era el jefe, el que los mantenia controlados y cuidaba de todos los miembros de la manada. Aunque en eso tambien influia el estatus que mantenia cada miembro dentro de la manada, en las mas grandes podia haber mas de un Alfa, pero solo un seria el "Alpha" de todos. Despues podria decirse que venian los Omegas, compañeros de los Alfas y basicamente guardianes de todos en la manada.

Su instinto materno y protector les convertian en los guardianes de todos, eran mas delicados que los Alfas, pero aun asi no convenia meterse con sus protegidos. Mucho menos con el Omega del "Alpha", por su estatus habian veces que podia mandar sobre los Alfas de menor nivel siempre y cuando las condiciones lo apremien. Por ultimo estaban los Betas, aquellos lobos que no estaban ni tan alto ni tan bajo en el estatus pero si tenian su papel.

Los hombres lobo tomaban formas humanas como cualquier cambia formas, lo unico distinto eran las orejas, cola, colmillos y garras caninas que se quedaban para siempre con ellos. Cosa que complicaba la vida de los pocos que querian vivir entre los humanos, pero despues de tanto tiempo tenian sus formas de ocultarse sin que nadie los descubriera. Lo mas curioso de la raza eran las extrañas marcas que tenian en algunas partes de sus cuerpos que aparecian cuando se desarrollaban y estaban listos para buscar a sus Mate's, se decia que solo los verdaderos Mate's tenian marcas gemelas en sus cuerpos.

Vivian vidas aun mas largas que los humanos y eran bastante fieles entre los miembros de sus manadas.... Aunque habia mas fidelidad y lealtad que entre los Mate's, con solo verse se formaba un lazo iquebrantable entre ellos. Los territorios eran algo sagrado para ellos, lo defenfian a capa y espada era la verdadera razon de los conflictos que habian entre las manadas. El territorio no solo representa a el hogar, si no que tambien el agua y presas con las que contaban las manadas.

Habian otros tipos de cambia forma, de razas felinas, otras especies de caninos, aves, reptiles. Cualquier animal tenia su contraparte cambiaforma y solo dependia de la especie si se llevaban o no bien. Los lobos por su caracter territorial no muchas veces se llevaban bien con otras especies, mas que todo con algunas aves.

Atem actualmente era el Alpha de su propia manada, en su familia eran aproximadamente 4 miembros dos emparejados y el otro no. Su manada contaba con una basta cantidad de tierra boscosa como territorio, ahora nevaba lo que estaba complicando la vida de los lobos... La mayoria de las presas estaban migrando a otros lugares.

Atem era un enorme lobo de pelaje negro mate, con pequeñas rayas amarillas que zurcaban el pelaje de la cabeza y otras pocas moradas que recorrian el resto de su cuerpo. Era un lobo hermoso y vigorozo, solo que actualmente su cabeza estaba perdida en pensar como sacar a su familia del aprieto. Como Alpha de todos su deber era cuidarlos y cada vez era mas dificil conseguir algo que cazar, y eso era malo principalmente para la Omega que estaba en cinta, su amiga necesitaba muchos nutrientes para cuando diera a luz y mas aun cuando comenzara a amantar a los cachorros.

Por eso suspiro y se levanto de donde estaba hechado pensando, tomo al conejo que habia tenido por un rato frente a el y se lo ofrecio a la chica - ten Mana, lo necesitas mas que yo - si hoy no comia no pasaria nada, el ni hambre tenia con todo lo que tenia en la cabeza.

Pero Alpha, tu no has comido nada - recordo la chica, una loba de cuerpo menudo y pelaje color avellana.

No te preocupes, estare bien... Mas tarde buscare algo que cazar para mi, aunque estoy mas en solucionar esto - tranquilizo Atem empujando de nuevo al conejo con su nariz - come tranquila

Atem se fue mirando brevemente la mirada agradecida que el Mate de la chica le daba, Mahado un lobo musculoso de pelaje castaño rojizo. En momentos como este era que agradecia no haber encontrado aun a su propio Mate, tenerlo aqui junto a el pasando trabajo le mataria.

Dio un trote suave hacia el ultimo miembro de su manada, llamando la atencion del enorme lobo castaño que estaba hechado - necesitas algo Atem?

Si.... Creo que es hora para que nos mudemos de territorio, el invierno aqui ya espanto a la mayoria de presas grandes y Mana esta por dar a luz - dijo Atem con un suspiro preocupado - tenemos que buscar un lugar con suficientes presas y tambien con una cueva comoda donde Mana pueda tener a sus cachorros, crees que es buena idea Seth?

Pensaba en nunca lo dirias, hace siglos que quiero largarme de este lugar congelado Atem - Seth era el unico de la manada que le llamaba por su nombre, pero eso se debia al nexo sanguineo que tenian - debemos seguir el Rio intentando esquivar a las manadas mas grandes hasta llegar mas abajo en el bosque donde se esta menos frio y pueden haber mas presas

Opino lo mismo, deberiamos salir lo antes posible para encontrar un buen lugar lo mas pronto posible - asintio Atem volviendo a girar - ire a comunicarles de esto a Mana y Mahado

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Akefia era un lobo solitario, sin territorio ni manada con la que contar. Pero no le importaba, el siempre tuvo planes en su vida. Desde que nacio supo que queria algo mas en si vida que estar a la sombras de sus padres, no lo malinterpreten, el los amaba pero eso de estar llamando Alpha a su padre nunca fue con el. Pero tampoco era capaz de luchar contra el para quitarle si estatus, el habia luchado mucho por tener lo que tenia y no iba a arrebatarselo.

El era un lobo bastante robusto y de apariencia desaliñada, de pelaje grisaceo con las orejas y cola de un color gris algunos tonos mas oscuros. Lo mas llamativo era la cicatris que marcaba su ojo, junto a los penetrantes ojos amarillos. Ademas el queria formar su manada el mismo, pero eso seria por pasos... Primero tenia que encontrar a su Mate y a partir de alli todo iria poco a poco contruyendose, tenia un buen tiempo recorriendo el mundo en busca de ese Mate sin nongun exito en encontrarle. Cosa que no le producia ninguna inquietud, era joven y tenia bastante tiempo para buscarle, su adorable Omega debia estar en algun lugar no muy lejano, esperandole con ancias a que le encontrara, estaba seguro de ello...

* * *

_En otro lugar_

No Malik, no espero para nada a mi Mate - gruño un lobo de hermoso pelaje plateado, sin ni una mancha de otro color en su piel, con cuerpo delicado pero que aun asi se notaban los musculos que poseia - por mi que ni aparezca, todos los Alfas son iguales y no los necesitamos

Vamos Ry! Porque tu anterior pareja era un patan idiota no significa que todos son iguales, mira a Demian! - gimio otro un poco mas grande, de pelaje color trigo y curiosas manchas cobrizas.

Demian no cuenta, aun es basicamente un cachorro y si se porta mal se las vera conmigo... Verdad cariño? - el pobre lobezno de pelaje azabache con algunas franjas en blanco, angacho las orejas y miro a Ryou con timidez - vez, el es un buen cachorrito... Igual que tu Okami, asi que ven aqui

Pero mami Ryou! - reclamo la lobezna mas pequeña de todos con expresion tristona, era menuda con el pelaje color plateado con algunos detalles en negro azulado que muy feliz habia estado correteando a un insecto para "cazarlo" - yo quiero seguir jugando!

Despues puedes seguir jugando, cariño ahora quiero que vengas aqui - Ryou solto una risita divertida al ver a la pequeña cachorra acercarse enfurruñada, cuando estuvo cerca la tomo suavemente para acostarla entre sus patas y comenzar a lamerla.

Bueno... Tecnicamente ni Okami o Demian eran sua cachorros, pero los cuidaba como tal. A Demian lo habia encontrado herido hace tiempo, era un pequeño cachorro y su corazon maternal lo acogio con todas sus fuerzas. Tecnicamente no era un cachorro ahora mismo, pero aun era joven y Ryou sentia que nunca dejaria de llamarle cachorro. A Okami la habia encontrado hace relativamente poco, en el frio y sola lo que activo todos los instintos sobreprotectores que Ryou poseia.

Esta era la pequeña manada donde mandaba Ryou basicamente, Malik hacia lo que queria cierto.... Hasta que venia Ryou y cortaba en seco sus locuras, y los otros dos eran cachorros cuya madre era Ryou asi que.... Si, si Ryou decia algo a la final se hacia. Lo que lo convertia en el Alpha aun siendo un Omega.

Malik por su parte miraba resignado a su amigo, desde que se habia encontrado con el hace tanto tiempo habia pensado asi y solo hace poco fue que descubrio el por que. Entendia lo dolido que estaba, pero para no querer nunca encontrar a su Mate... Eso ya era exajerar para el. Le miro levemente entretenido mimar a la cachorra que no parecia muy comoda con las atenciones, Malik sabia que no era porque no le gustara... Si no que estaba en esa etapa de decir que "no era una cachorra" aun cuando si lo era.

Mama ya! - pidio la cachorra revolviendose entre las patas de un Ryou divertido intentando huir.

Jejeje esta bien, anda a seguir jugando - accedio muy divertido el lobo plateado, de un salto la cachorra fue libre y correteo alrededor de el con ganas de jugar. Ryou solto un bostezo y acosto su cabeza sobre sus patas, sintio a Okami gruñir un poco y de pronto una de sus orejas fue atacada por una revoltosa. Sonrio pero no se movio, total la pequeña no le estaba haciendo daño.

Todos vivian en una cueva bastante comoda, la cual Ryou se habia encargado de acondicionar para todos. En lo mas profundo Ryou habia construido una par de madrigueras llenas de almohadas que habia tomado "prestadas" de campamentos humanos hechos en el bosque, junto con otras cosas que habia hecho para la comodidad de su extraña manada.

Vamos a cazar Malik, Demian cuida de Okami - dijo Ryou de pronto despues de haber dejado que la pequeña cachorra "cazara" su cola un rato, vio a la pequeña buscar seguirle pero rapidamente se planto frente a ella - no pequeña, aun eres muy pequeña para venir con nosotros!

Maaa! Quiero ir contigo - gimio Okami desinflandose.

Prometo darte lecciones cuando vuelva, pero aun eres muy pequeña para exponerte a tantos peligros fuera - si, alli estaba la vena sobreprotectora de Ryou. La cachorra hizo un puchero pero asintio, no veia la hora de ser vista como una loba grande para ayudar a su familia.

* * *

_Lejos de alli..._

Joey! - saludo sonriendo un pequeño tricolor mirando a su amigo llegar.

Que fue correspondida con una pequeña sonrisa - Jeje! Ya voy Yug

Yugi, era un chico de piel palida y raros cabellos tricolores, algo bajito y de cara aniñada. Mientras que su amigo era un muchacho mucho mas alto y de cabellos rubios, con apariencia descuidada. Ambos vivian en una comunidad bastante rural, con amables vecinod y un hermoso bosque alrededor. Eran felices aunque habian cosas que ambos escondian... Joey sonrio entrando en la casa, era pequeña y faltaban estaba algo vacia, pero era el hogar de ambos y no lo cambiarian por nada.

Vamos en un rato al bosque si? Quiero estirar mi cuerpecito - pidio tiernamente Yugi.

Esta bien, esta bien... No es necesario que uses esa arma mortal - bufo Joey divertido refiriendose a el par de gemas amatistas que habian comenzado a brillar de forma encantadora.

Yay! - exclamo Yugi alegre - como te fue hoy? Tienes hambre?

Yo siempre tengo hambre Yug - dijo el rubio sentandose en el pequeño comedor y mirando lo que su amigo habia cocinado - eso ve maravilloso

Todo lo que sea comida te parece maravilloso - Yugi se rio y comenzo a servir para ambos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo!
> 
> Jejeje chic@s espero que me den sus criticas y me digan que tal les parecio esto :3
> 
> Ya saben que me encantan sua votos y comentarios mis amores, nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia! :3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Un musculoso lobo cobrizo corria a toda velocidad por los arboles, detras de el venian un grupo de hombres con armas en mano y no muy buenas intenciones - _maldita sea, si esos estupidos humanos me atrapan estoy frito!_ \- penso enojado y adelantando el paso a todo lo que tenia.

Bien, fue su culpa terminar en esta situacion. El era un lobo sin territorio y para sobrevivir sin ser asesinado por las manadas cercanas, comenzo a robar ganado para comer de los humanos. Todo iba bien hasta hace unos minutos que lo atraparon en el acto, necesitaba una forma de sacarse a esos humanos de encima y pronto. Derrapo en una curva y se lanzo al agua rapida del rio con la esperanza de perderlos... Y poder salir despues.

Fue arrastrado un poco por la corriente y por un segundo le parecio que podria manejarlo, pero la corriente se hizo cada vez mas rapida a medida que lo arrastraba, dejando en segundo plano los humanos que le perseguian. Comenzo a chapotear intentando salir del agua sin exito, se desespero cuando el agua comenzo a ir mas rapido y unas rocas parecian verse un poco lejos.

Miro a su alrededor mientras se mantenia a flote y noto que unas ramas gruezas pasarian cerca, calculo con precision, esta seria su unica oportunidad y salto junto a tiempo atrapando las ramas con sus dientes. El movimiento le catapulto y las ramas le arrojaron a la orilla del rio, jadeando se medio levanto con piernas temblorosas y miro a su alrededor - _esta mierda al menos funciono para que esos humanos me dejaran paz_ \- gruño en sus pensamientos.

Camino un poco, queria llegar a algun lugar donde descansar. Pero lastimosamente, sus piernas cedieron y cayo al suelo. Gimio y agradecio la sombra, aqui al menos podria descansar, asi que no lo penso mucho antes de relajarse y ceder a la inconciencia.

* * *

_Cerca de alli..._

Mami Ryou! Que presa gigante cazaremos hoy? - pregunto Okami corriendo alefmgremente - un ciervo? Un alce? Un...

Cazaremos un tierno conejo... O mas bien, tu lo cazaras - respondio divertido el lobo - no eres ya toda una loba grande? Las lobas grandes cazan su comida y un conejo es suficiente para ti, no hay que matar y desperdiciar solo por que podemos

Okami parecia lista para hacer un puchero, pero ante lo ultimo asintio rapidamente - cierto, tienes toda la razon mami... Ahora... Lo del conejo?

Tu sabes usar tu nariz chiquita y tambien como huelen los conejos, olfatea algun conejo y sabes como atraparlo furtivamente, te he enseñado amor - Ryou se sento esperando a ver que hacia la cachorra, la trajo exactamente a este lugar por qur habia detectado a una presa para la niña.

Miro como la pequeña naricita de la niña se movia comicamente por el aire, hasta que parecio captar algo y salio rapidamente, pero con cuidado a donde habia encontrado el rastro. La siguio de lejos y miro la persecusion del conejo, lastimosamente la blanca criatura fue mas rapida y se le escapo a la cachorra. Ryou fue hasta ella para darle unos cuantos mimos de consuelo - no te preocupes, ya conseguiremos otro y seguro lo consigues

Hump! Conejo tonto y escurridizo - gruño la menor frustrada.

Vamos, busquemos otro - empujo suavemente con la nariz a la cachorra y no tuvo de otra mas que andar.

Ambos caminaron hasta que Ryou se detuvo abruptamente, su sencible nariz habia captado un aroma que no queria sentir ni bajo tortura - _que demonios hace un Alfa aqui!? Voy a enseñarle una leccion!!_ \- penso con el ceño fruncido y comenzando a gruñir bajo su garganta - Okami, quedate atras!

Ryou se adelanto y sin dejar de gruñir camino a paso lento pero cauteloso, el no queria a ningun Alfa en su territorio. Pero en cuanto llego se detuvo en seco al ver que el Alfa estaba inconciente y hechado pateticamente en el suelo, su instinto de Omega protector pateo cuando le miro desvalido. Intento ignorarlo pero gimio cuando no pudo, asi que resignado a ayudarle se acerco mas y le movio con su nariz. No, nada, el alfa estaba muerto para el mundo. 

Se sento mirando el cuerpo desvalido con frustracion y su cuerpo comenzo a cambiar, convirtiendose en un bello chico de cabellos blancos y hermosos ojos esmeraldas... Muy desnudo, cosa que no le gustaba mucho que se diga, asi que coloco su mano sobre su muslo donde tenia un curioso tatuaje. Este reaccion a su comando dejando caer una gruesa piel de oso, se envolvio en ella agradeciendo que la diosa de la luna solo habia dotado a los Omegas de ciertos dones.

Volvio con el Alfa y con dificultad le cargo en su lomo - vamos pequeña, tenemos que llevar a esta cosa a ver que tiene - gruño Ryou enfurruñado.

Vale mami - Okami no seria la que molestaria a su mama cuando estaba asi de enojado, eso se lo dejaria al Alfa y se reiria de sus desgracias.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Atem habia logrado que toda su manada viajara con exito a otro territorio, despues de analizar su entorno supo que era el lugar correcto. Tenia de vecinos a una pequeña manada Omega, calculaba mas o menos dos de ellos y algunas crias. Pero el no les molestaria, si veia que necesitaban alguna ayuda, apoyaria... Si no, no.

Miro a su manada y principalmente la Omega preñada que afortunadamente descansaba con la barriga llena, a penas se instalaron, Seth y el mismi cazaron un par de jovenes ciervos con los que comieron hasta el artazgo. Su manada tenia suficiente agua y comida, lo que hacia a Atem un Alpha increiblemente feliz. Bostezo un poco y se levanto estirando su columna, miro a Seth que estaba muy relajado en su pequeño monticulo de hojas - voy a dar una vuelta, ya regreso

No entiendo porque me tienes que informar lo que haras si eres el Alpha - dijo Seth abriendo un ojo para ver divertido al otro.

Me gusta comunicarme con los miembros de mi manada, es eso en pecado? - bromeo divertido.

Serh nego con la cabeza - Ve a estirar las patas de una vez Atem, ya es algo tarde

Riendo un poco asintio y con una carrera lenta se alejo del lugar de descanso de su manada, siempre acostumbraba dar un pequeño paseo antes de dormir. Llego al rio y feliz remojo sus patas en el agua helada, era maravilloso vivir asi, libre y feliz. Escucho derrepente unos pasos uno pocos lejos, era fuera de su nuevo territorio, asi que no era su problema... Pero la curiosidad era mas fuerte y cautelosamente se acerco, miro curioso a dos lobos jugando juntos, uno de pelaje rubio dorado y el otro colo azabache con algunos detalles en amatista.

Les miro jugar por un rato hasta que una corriente de aire juguetona arrastro hacia el un aroma expectacular, todo su cuerpo temblo y una parte muy primitiva de el gritaba "Mio", le habia encontrado! Su compañero, su Omega, su mate! Gruño bajito intentado controlarse de ir a inspeccionar los dos Omegas frente suyo y robarse el que era suyo, llevarlo a un sitio apartado para marcarle y demostrarle el compañero que podria ser.

Pero al final lo logro, logro controlarse y dejar a su lobo gimiendo molesto dentro suyo, de pronto les miro comenzar a alejarse y se desinflo con tristeza... Habia dejado ir a su Mate! Completamente deprimido regreso a su manada y se hecho derrotado, todos le miraron confundidos por su actitud pero nadie mas que Mana se acerco a preguntar - sucede algo Alpha?

Deje ir a mi Mate.... - gimio Atem avergonzado y dolido.

Mana al principio no capto las palabras deprimidas del otro, pero luego sus ojos se abrieron y miro sonriendo al lobo negro - Atem eso es maravilloso! No perdon, no que le dejaras ir! Si no que lo encontraras

.... Pero se fue, el me rechazo - murmuro con dolor, que tu Mate te rechazara era como si tu alma se rompiera en pedazos.

Ne! No seas tonto, te acercaste siquiera? - pregunro Mana con una sonrisa suave a lo que el otro nego - entonces no te rechazo, ni sabia que estabas alli!

Pero el podria... - Atem fue interrumpido bruscamente.

Nada de pero's, buscaras a tu mate y le traeras hacia aqui, estoy segura de que te amara - Mana odiaba ver a su Alpha y amigo derrotado - vamos Alpha, no sea tonto y animece!

Mana se acurruco contra Atem y este no pudo evitar reir al sentir la pancita de la Omega, no habia nada mas lindo para un Alfa que sentir la barriga embarazada de un Omega, habia algo extrañamente reconfortante en ello aunque no fuera su compañero - esta bien Mana, mañana buscare al chico y comenzare a cortejarlo

Esa es la aptitud! Seguro que no se resiste a tus encantos! - bromeo la chica juguetona.

Anda a dormir linda, tu y esas criaturitas necesitan mucho descanso - ordeno Atem negando con la cabeza divertido, mira que esta Omega sabia hacerlo sentir mejor. Miro a Mana regresar a su lugar junto a Mahado y recostarse, antes de el mismo relajarse sobre su propio monticulo de hojas. Estaba planeando buscar una cueva en su territorio para hacer una guarida comoda para todos, pero eso ya seria mañana... Por ahora tocaba dormir.

* * *

_Cerca de alli..._

Ryou.... No piensas dormir? - Pregunto Malik mirando al otro con fastidio, desde que el peliblanco llego y arrojo al Alfa en una esquina no se habia movido de su lado supuestamente para "ponerlo en su lugar" en cuanto despertara.

Despues Malik, no puedo dejar que este tipo despierte y se crea dueño del lugar - gruño Ryou casi en un berrinche por la insistencia de su amigo.

Malik nego con la cabeza - Ry, no pasara nada, y si se pasa de listo le pateamos el tracero entre los dos - vio a Ryou aun plantado firmemente en su lugar y suspiro - creo que tus cachorros te necesitan, yo montare guardia si quieres, pero por el amor a los dioses! Anda a dormir

Ryou hizo un pequeño puchero y miro de reojo a su nido de mantas donde las dos crias estaban acurrucadas - _solitos.... Y si tienen frio? O... Si les duele algo? Si no estoy alli no podria darme cuenta si estan enfermando_

Malik casi pudo leer lo que su amigo estaba pensando y se sintio bastante satisfecho de haber ganado, era algo rastrero haber usado a los niños pero Ryou no podia seguir asi. Pronto los instintos maternos de Ryou habian ganado y se encontraba yendo hacia su pequeña cama - Malik vigilalo y si hace una tonteria me despiertas enseguida para correrlo

Si Ryou, ahora termina de acostarte! - gimio Malik con fastidio.

Ryou le miro feo para acurrucarse mimosamente contra el cuerpo de los cachorros, duro un rato para que se durmiera, pero Malik comprobo feliz que se habia dormido y se acerco curioso al Alfa. Ryou le habia arrojado a una esquina y no habia dejado que nadie se le acercara, pero ahora si podia saciar su curiosidad a sus anchas.

Miro el cuerpo bastante musculoso del otro lobo, debia estar bastante agotado para haberse quedado rendido de esa forma y hasta ahora. Le olfateo un poco y se congelo en el acto, ese aroma... Miro en su pata tracera, en la cara interna del muslo tenia un curioso lunar negro que interrumpia todo el armonioso color de su pelaje. Parecia ser un circulo perfecto, que en el centro tenia un ovalo del mismo tono del pelaje... Esa era su marca de Mate. Con su nariz e importandole muy poco la privacidad del otro, levanto la pata para revisa... Encontrando exactamente la misma marca - _este es mi Mate... El es..._

Malik estuvo a punto de chillar de alegria, pero se controlo y decidio que esperaria a que el Alfa se diera cuenta de la situacion. Queria ver que se inventaba el tipo para cortejarlo, sonriente se acosto en el mismo lugar donde antes estaba Ryou y se quedo dormido, imaginando mil y un escenarios donde el Alfa se desvivia por convencerle de ser su compañero.

* * *

_Al dia siguiente..._

Abriendo sus ojos poco a poco se confundio al ver que estaba en un lugar distinto al que recordaba, eso le hizo preocuparse y todo su cuerpo se tenso. Olfateo un poco el ambiente pero lo unico que noto fue el aroma de dos Omegas... Y uno en especifico hizo que todo su cuerpo vibrara encantado, era el aroma mas dulce y sabroso que habia sentido een su vida, y sin dudas debia pertenecer a su Mate.

Se levanto con cautela estirando sus musculos doloridos y lo primero que vio en una esquina fue un lobo Omega plateado con dos crias de distintas edades a su alrededor, luego volteo su mirada al otro lado y miro a otro lobo Omega, al instante supo que este era su Mate y su lobo ronroneo de placer por lo bien formado que se veia su Omega.

Se sento sin hacer ruido y comenzo a pensar como hacer para causar una buena impresion en su Omega, hasta que se le ocurrio... Debia cazar para el y su manada, eso seguro sumaria puntos con el y le demostraria el excelente macho que era. Salio de la cueva esperando encontrar la mas jugosa y sabrosa presa que le fuera posible, no podia quedar mal con el Omega o con la manada de el.

Mientras tanto Ryou se levantaba segudos despues de su ida, adormilado y aun medio dormido no recordaba nada de lo que habia pasado anoche, pero solo hizo falta segundos para sus ojos se abrieran recordando a su nuevo huesped. Con cuidado de no despertar a sus cachorros se levanto y fue hasta donde habia dejado al Alfa y gruño cuando no le encontro, miro a Malik durmiente enojado y mordio su oreja fastidiado.

Auchh! Porque hiciste eso? - gimio Malik adolorido.

Donde esta el Alfa que deje a tu cuidado? - pregunto Ryou enojado.

Esta en... - Malik se detuvo al ver que no estaba donde le habia dejado - .... Le habia dejado alli

Si y se quedo alli verdad? - gruño con sarcasmo.

Ryou le ire a buscar, pero por favor... No le trates mal, es mi Mate - susurro Malik con expresion abatida - estoy seguro que no es un Alfa malo

Ni siquiera le conoces! - gimio Ryou con estres, aunque vio la expresion abatida de Malik y suspiro - esta bien Malik, pero... No quiero que intente andarme mandando y cosas asi

.... Siii!! - asintio Malik sonriente.   
Ryou nego con la cabeza divertido, de verdad que no sabia como negarle las cosas a la gente que apreciaba. Derrepente se escucho un sonido de arrastre y ambos miraron a la entrada para notar al alfa muy despierto trayendo un ciervo bastante mas grande que el. Ambos se miraron y fueron a recibirle, uno con los ojos brillantes de alegria y el otro serio.

Ehh... Buenos dias...? - saludo el pobre Alfa algo nervioso ante las dos miradas.

Como te llamas? - gruño Ryou con autoridad.

Marik.... - el podria ser un alfa y tener su voz para mandar sobre los dos... Pero ni era su estilo o lo queria, preferia ganarse las cosas por las buenas - muchas gracias por traerme a un lugar seguro donde descansar

Los animos de Ryou se relajaron ante eso, quiza Malik tenia razon y el tipo ni era tan malo - no te preocupes y se bienvenido el tiempo que quieras, siempre y cuando no causes problemas Marik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya sabes que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Atem olfateaba el lugar donde había visto al par de Omegas jugando, planeaba buscar el rastro y asi llegar a donde vivian aquellos dos. No le fue tan dificil hallarlo, asi como que tampoco le fue difícil seguirlo, ninguno de los dos tuvo especial cuidado en esconder su rastro. Aunque se quedo estatico cuando el rastro le llevo a un pueblito humano, se sento en el limite del bosque a pensar.

No era tan extraño que un cambiaformas viviera entre los humanos, era raro si, pero no tan extraño. Aunque a el le dejaba en un lio, no tenia ni idea de como entrar... Mana podría ayudarle con sus dones, pero estaba en cinta asi que no le gustaba cansarla con ese tipo de favores. Estaba entre dos opciones, pedirle a Mana que le ayude o esperar a que el Omega vuelva para presentarse con el como era debido.

Eso le deprima, en sus huesos sentia la necesidad de interactuar al menos un poco con su Omega. Pero tal parece que...

Joey! Voy al bosque por un poco de agua - grito de pronto una voz desconocida pero que a Atem le sonaba increiblemente encantadora.

Con sigilio se acerco a ver y noto a un encantador niño de cabellos tricolores, cuerpo menudo y bellos ojos amatistas. Una corriente de aire trajo el aroma del Omega a su nariz y todo su cuerpo temblo de encanto, ese era el niño que traia a su lobo alborotado - esta bien Yugi, vuelve pronto!

 _Asi que ese es tu nombre precioso? Yugi... Suena encantador_ \- penso lleno de felicidad, se decidio a seguirlo... Fuera del pueblo podia mostrarse y hablar sin problemas, le siguió rio arriba hasta que se detuvo algo profundo en el bosque, miro que el Omega se arrodillo en el agua y salio de su escondite con lentitud.

Por su parte Yugi habia querido lavarse en el rio, siempre le habia gustado mas lavarse en la frecura del rio libre y no dentro de casa. Estaba en eso hasta que a sus sencibles oidos escondidos debajo de sus dones llego un crujido y se giro para ver a un lobo acercandose a el sigilosamente, inconcientemente mostro sus colmillos en amenaza - quien eres tu y que haces aqui!?

Atem se dio cuenta de que quizas estaba asustando al pobre y se sento justo donde estaba, esperaba que su aroma hablara por el en algún momento. Cosa que sucedio segundos despues cuando una corriente de aire arrastro el aroma del Alfa directamente hacia el Omega, el pobre de Yugi sintio su cuerpo temblar y agradecio estar aun arrodillado... Si no estaba seguro que abria caido.

.... T-Tu eres... Mi Mate? - susurro Yugi con los ojos muy abiertos.

Atem no dijo nada, simplemente se acerco un poco, con lentitud para que el Omega no huyera abrumado. Hasta que estuvo frente a el y comenzo a olfatearle con ternura, dejando que su propio aroma llegara a la nariz del Omega - umm... Soy Atem pequeño, como te llamas?

S-Soy Yug-gi - tartamudeo sin poder controlar sus acciones, algo normal considerando que era la primera vez que su lobo se manifestaba de manera tan fuerte.

Habia una razon por la que preferia estar entre los humanos a estar en una manada y era que desde que nacio su lobo interior, aquel espiritud salvaje que guia tus instintos y te aconseja en algunos momentos, no habia sido particularmente fuerte. Al punto de que si Yugi le habia sentido manifestarse tres veces en toda su vida (contando esta incluso) habia sido mucho, asi que su madre le enseño a usar sus dones de manera basica para mantenerse escondido y se fue de su manada a un pueblo humano.

Tardo un poco en adaptarse, pero lo logro. Despues se encontro a Joey, estaba herido, tenia una pata rota y le ayudo a sanar. En agradecimiento se habian quedado y segun Joey formado una pequeña manada, Yugi no creia que lo eran, pero su amigo insistia asi que no le refutaba. Joey siempre habia intentado hacer salir a su lobo, sin mucho exito, aunque eso no le quitaba que lo seguia intentando.

Aunque esta era la primera vez que sentia a su lobo casi ronronear de placer en su cabeza, nunca jamas se habia manifestado de esa forma y eso, sumado a la emocion que se desperto de haber encontrado a su Mate le tenian casi sin poder reaccionar - un placer lindura, disculpa que te siguiera y te asustara

.... Ehh... Y-Yo - murmuraba el pobre encogiendose.

Atem se dio cuenta de que el Omega no estaba muy bien que se diga, sus ojitos estaban demasiado dilatados para ser normal y su cuerpo mortalmente quieto. Asi que ni siquiera lo penso antes de tomar su forma humana y atraer al chico a su regazo, comenzo a tararear y mimar al Omega buscando calmarle, se alegro cuando despues de un rato sintio al Omega comenzar a moverse.

Ehhh... Estas mejor pequeño? - pregunto Atem despues de un rato.

Y Yugi si que estaba estupendo, su lobo, ahora mas despierto que nunca, estaba extremadamente feliz de sentir la cercania y mimos de su Mate. No habia sensacion mas increible que esta, lastima que pronto se dio cuenta de su posicion y del Alfa bastante fornido que le sostenia. Sorojado hasta las orejas se desenredo con un chillido - waaa! Estas desnudo!

Ehh... Si, hay problema? - dijo Atem extrañado, en las manadas los Alfas al no tener mas dones que su voz y fuerza confiaban en los Omegas para otras tareas... Como guardarles ropa en estos casos, pero daba igual! No es que fuera tan problematico que andara desnudo por alli.

S-Si! Como pudiste...!? - gimio el pobre aborchornado.

Bueno... Si tanto te molesta puedo soltarte - Atem lo hizo y volvio a su forma de lobo para que el Omega se calmara - esta mejor asi?

Si... Mucho mejor - asintio Yugi con una pequeña sonrisa, luego recordo el "pequeño" detalle, de que estaba junto a su Alfa, su Mate y no sabia que demonios decir o hacer, asi que seria sincero - ... Ehh... Atem-san, y-yo no tengo idea de que hacer ahora

No importa, puedes contarme de ti lo que quieras, hablar o algo... No te sientas precionado por nada - dijo Atem dando unas lamidas cariñosas a la mejilla del menor.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Ryou miraba con fastidio a Marik y Malik bastante acaramelados en una esquina, al final Marik no habia sido tan mala abquisicion a la manada.. El no molestaba, asi como tampoco intentaba imponerse sobre el. Pero verles todo el dia juntos, casi unidos como un par de chicles, le dejaba una sensacion... Algo agridulce, no le mal interpreten, el no era envidioso y estaba feliz porque su amigo estaba feliz, pero se sentia algo... Solo.

El no queria ningun Alfa, ya habia tenido demasiadas malas experiencias con ellos como para querer uno. Solo que una cosa era lo que el queria y otra era lo que queria su lobo, su lobo desde hace tiempo habia estado mordiendo su conciencia para que buscara a su Alfa. Su verdadero Mate, no esas escorias que habian intentado dominarle nada mas por que se veia fuerte y bonito.

Asi que ver a Malik junto a su Alfa hacia que su lobo gimiendo dolorosamente en la pata de su oreja, pidiendo algo que Ryou no queria - mami... Por ese alfa no pude cazar a mi conejo el otro dia - reclamo Okami mordiendoa oreja blanca juguetonamente.

Esta bien cariño, vamos a cazar un conejo - asintio Ryou que tambien queria distraerse un poco - Demian! Ven con nosotros, esta sera una caceria en manada

El otro lobo asintio y ambos cachorros siguieron a su madre fuera de la cueva - recuerden las normas basicas niños, siempre sincronisados, no se separen y cuidense la espalda vale? - dijo Ryou mientras andaban.

Lo sabemos mama - asintieron ambos, uno atento y la otra haciendo morisquetas.

Ryou comenzo a olfatear alrededor en busqueda de una presa no tan dificil para sus dos crias, encontro varias liebres y le hizo señas a los pequeños que se prepararan - vamos a rodearlos, ya les he enseñado como asechar y encerrar a su presa - susurro mirandoles asentir y moverse.

Entre los tres lograron rodear a los conejos y a la señal de Ryou saltaron sobre ellos, para alegria de la pequeña Okami logro atrapar a su liebre que mostraba con orgullo entre sus colmillos - felicitaciones mis niños, vamos a casa a prepararlos vale? - y su pregunta recibio grititos de alegria.

Pronto habian llegado y Ryou miraba divertido como Okami alardeaba delante de Marik su presa mientras preparaba un fuego - mira! Y lo atrape yo solita

En serio? No te creo enana - bromeo el Alfa mirando divertido a la niña que le lanzo un puchero.

Hump! Tonto Marik, no soy enana! Y si atrape yo a mi conejo, verdad mami? - Okami cambio su mrada a Ryou que miraba la interraccion entretenido.

Si Marik, ella ya es una loba grande y toda una cazadora - asintio recibiendo una mirada brillante - pero la loba grande debe darme a su presa para prepararla o prefiere hacerlo ella misma?

Yo misma mami, soy grande no? - Okami aun caminando elegantemente y exibiendo su presa a todos se acerco a Ryou para sentarse a su lado, hizo obedientemente las indicaciones que le dieron y pronto miraba impaciente a su conejo en la llama, la verdad era que si estaba hambrienta!

Cuando estuvo listo recibio alegremente su almuerzo hecho por ella misma, comio junto a Demian y su madre ordeno que era hora de dormir cuando terminaron, y por mas que Okami protesto que queria jugar tuvo que obedecer para no hacer enojar a Ryou. Lastima que no pudiera dormirse y quedara como la unica en la cueva despierta, aburrida miraba alrededor y decidio salir de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a los otros dos.

Agradecio haberlo hecho segundos despues cuando su cuerpecito necesitaba ir al baño con urgencia, fue hasta un arbol y cuando estuvo lista iba a regresar a la cueva cuando miro una mariposa revoloteando cerca, sonriendo resolvio que ella cazaria la mariposa... Ella era una gran cazadora y seguro que podria hacerlo. Comenzo a perseguir al insepto por el bosque, sin notar como se alejaba mas y mas de la cueva, y mas importante aun... Como salia del territorio de Ryou a uno desconocido.

Peor aun, siguio alejandose mas. Hasta que el insepto parecio artarse de la niña que le seguia y se elevo fuera de la vista de Okami. Enfurruñada se sento y no fue hasta que miro a su alrededor que noto que estaba bastante perdida, pero no se preocupo, estaba bastante segura de que podria regresarse sobre sus pasos. Desafortunadamente eso de regresarse sobre sus pasos se estaba volviendo mas dificil de lo que penso y sentia que daba vueltas alrededor del bosque sin remedio.

Despues de un rato fue evidente que estaba terriblemente perdida, que su madre ya deberia estar despierto y seguro ya estaba volviendose loco porque no le veia. Eso era malo, Okami estaba en mas problemas de los que podia empezar a contar y ni sabia como resolver el lio en el que sus patitas le metieron. Alli sentada intento pensar en que hacer sin mucho exito, hasta que escucho crujidos venir detra de ella y se encogio algo asustada - ..... H-Hola?

Que haces aqui sola? - pregunto de pronto una voz gruñona y Okami fruncio el ceño

La cachorra olvido todo su nerviosismo y miro al recien llegado con el ceño fruncido, era un lobo enorme y musculoso, y lo mas importante Alfa - me perdi... Pero soy una loba fuerte asi que mas te vale no meterte conmigo!

Vale! Vale mocosa, no te mordere - asintio el alfa sonriente - pero creo que necesitas mi ayuda niña, ven te llevo a tu casa

Umm... Esta bien - murmuro la pequeña enfurruñada - soy Okmai

Y yo soy Akefia - se presento el Alfa - pero voy a necesitar que me digas mas o menos donde vives para ayudarte

Estaba persiguiendo una mariposa, pero luego ella se fue y yo me di cuenta que estaba perdida - conto Okami trotando suavemente a un lado de Akefia - intente regresar pero no encontre forma 

Akefia asintio - Ohh bueno, vamos a ver si nos guiamos por tu olor, debiste dejar un rastro - se detuvo y atrajo a la cachorra contra el para olfatearla, aunque fruncio el ceño cuando sobre la cachorra capto un aroma encantador - umm... Donde te frotaste que hueles tan bonito?

En ningun lado, aunque siempre llevo el aroma de mami encima - respondio siguiendo el rumbo que comenzo a marcar Akefia - debe ser mami, el siempre huele rico

Ya me di cuenta chiquita - murmuro Akefia concentrado en el rastro, dandose cuenta de que esa pequeña habia recorrido bastante - nada mas a ti se te ocurre seguir una mariposa sin fijarte de por donde andas, al menos creo que ya se por donde vinistes

... Gracias por ayudarme, ya no sabia que hacer - agradecio la pequeña despues de un rato - aunque seria mejor si tambien me ayudas con mama, va a matarme por esto

Ohh pequeña me estas pidiendo que entre en la boca del lobo, una mama enojada no es bonita - bromeo Akefia girando a mirarla - vamos, el aroma de tu madre se hace mas fuerte

.... Si! Estamos llegando a nuestro territorio! - asintio Okami y se adelanto - mamiii!!

Akefia la siguio de cerca escuchando los llamados de la niña, pronto el Alfa sintio a otro cambiaformas acercandose a gran velocidad. De pronto miro a un hermoso Omega venir corriendo y mirar a la cachorra como si todos sus problemas se fuera resuelto - Okami! Por dios, donde estabas? Te busque por todos lados!

Perdon mami, estaba jugando y me perdi - dijo la niña avergonzada - pero el fue amable y me ayudo!

Ryou aun revisando a su cachorra miro al Alfa sentado frente suyo - muchas gracias por ayudar a mi cachorra - agradecio con una pequeña sonrisa antes de girarse para ver severo a la cachorra que se encogio - y tu estas castigada hasta que cumplas 100 años o se me pase el enfado, lo que ocurra primero

Okami no tuvo el animo de refutar, la mirada de Ryou era lo suficientemente enojada y dolida como para hacerla sentirse mal. Akefia mirando la escena decidio intervenir - vamos chico, la pobre seguro que se arrepiente, fue solo una travezura

Una travezura muy peligrosa - gruñp Ryou ahora pasando todo su enojo al Alfa, aunque se congelo cuando este se acerco y su... Atrayente aroma se hizo mas perceptible, fue tanto el shock que ni su lobo alcanzo a reaccionar correctamente.

Contrario a Akefia que a penas le llego mejor el aroma confirmo las sospechas que habia tenido desde que olfateo a la niña, ese Omega era su Mate... Aquel que tanto habia buscado estaba frente a el y si que le iba a conquistar - estas bien precioso?

Eh... Si! Estoy bien, vamos a casa Okami, que Marik, Malik y todos estan muertos de preocupacion - dijo Ryou despertando e ignorando a su lobo que gemia queriendo contacto con el Alfa - muchas gracias por ayudar a ni pequeña, pero nos tenemos que ir

Porque la prisa? - pregunto Akefia que queria hablar al menos un poco con el Omega - si   
quieres les acompaño

N-No es necesario, ya estamos muy cerca y no quiero quitarle el tiempo - tartamudeo Ryou mientras se hacia cada vez mas dificil ignorar a su lobo

No tengo mas nada que hacer, no es molestia acompañarles - dijo sonriendo Akefia - por cierto soy Akefia

Y yo Ryou, un gusto... Y si no es molestia pues, venga - suspiro y comenzo a andar sintiendo al Alfa muy cerca suyo, Ryou sabia que a partir de ahora su vida se iba a complicar y su lobo lo unico que parecia querer era que el tipo le diera duro contra el muro - _esto es fantastico, simplemente fantastico_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis, que tal? Aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo!!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Hola precioso, como te encuentras hoy? - pregunto Akefia totalmente relajado en la entrada de la cueva.

Ryou le miro sin saber que expresion poner - Bien, pero... No se, no tienes un territorio o manada a la que volver?

Soy un lobo solitario en busca de mi Mate, no lo habras visto en algun lugar? - bromeo divertido el Alfa - es una verdadera belleza, es fuerte y encantador... Moriria por tenerlo

Comtrario a sus deseos Ryou se sintio sonrojarse y le dio gracias a los dioses que su pelaje ni dejaba ver eso - no lo he visto, creo que deberias buscarle en otro lugar

Naaa! Ya lo tengo ubicado, esta cerca, muy cerca y le voy a atrapar - Akefia se rio de la expresion de frustracion del otro, era tan divertida!

Bien, suerte con eso yo tengo que cazar para mis cachorros - Ryou queria huir ahora, su lobo se despertaba y ya casi podia sentirlo ronronear por estar en presencia del Alfa.

No te preocupes, ya lo tengo cubierto - Ryou suspiro en cuanto Akefia saco de la maleza detras de el un enorme jabali - aqui tienes precioso, para que no digas que no te ayudo

Yo no he dicho eso y tampoco necesito tu ayuda - gruño Ryou con un puchero.

El otro se encogio de hombros - Lo se, pero me nace ayudarte

Bueno... De todas maneras gracias, eso sera suficiente para mi y mis cachorros - murmuro algo cohibido y con las orejas agachas se acerco con cautela a tomar la presa, iba aguantando la respiracion para no olfatear el aroma del Alfa y que su lobo se alterara de forma molesta.

Lastima que no de dio cuenta de como Akefia se estaba acercando y sintio su nariz acariciando su cuello - hueles bastante bien Ryou

Aww...! - bien, eso no era lo que queria. Pero no pudo evitar gemir al sentir la respiracion del Alfa tan cerca suyo, al instante le llego el aroma propio del mayor y su cuerpo se estremecio.   
Sintiendose un poco mas osado, Akefia comenzo a lamer el area del cuello y las orejas con mimo. Sintiendo como el cuerpo a su lado se extremcia de placer, le miro y noto que parecia bastante relajado... Asi que subio una de sus patas en el lomo del Omega y mordio su lomo buscando acostarlo en el suelo, y eso fue mas de lo que Ryou pudo soportar.

Akefia se dio cuenta de se metida de pata bastante tarde, lo proximo que sintio fue al Omega saltar gruñendo sobre el y mordiendo su pata enojado - no vuelvas a intentar someterme

Joder! Esta bien, si me pase un poquito - accedio Akefia con una mueca, seguro que su maltratada pata dolia.

Hump! - Ryou aun enojado le solto y tomo la presa para regresar a su cueva.

El alfa se quedo un rato acostado pensando - _bien... Al parecer mi Omega no es tan sumiso como esperaba, esto sera todo un reto... Pero bueno, sin sacrificios y sufrimiento no hay premio_ \- Akefia sonrio y comenzo a lamer su pata dolorida, seguro que su Omega tenia un buen mordisco.

* * *

_Cerca de alli..._

Hola pequeño Yugi - saludo Atem sereno al pequeño lobo que llegaba, miro a su lado a otro lobo y supo que este era el otro Omega que estaba con su Mate - buen dia, soy Atem

Me llamo Joey, ahora... Que hacemos aqui? Yugi solo me arrastro sin decirme nada - dijo Joey confundido

No le has hablado de mi pequeño traviezo? - pregunto Atem a su Mate que bajo las orejas apenado.

Es que... Aun no habia surgido la conversa - murmuro el pobre como excusa - no supe como decirle... Ya sabes....

Bueno, creo que sera mi deber ayudarte entonces - Atem suspiro para girarse al otro - Yugi y yo somos Mates, para conocernos mejor invite a Yugi para que ambos pasaran un tiempo en la manada

Joey parpadeo un poco confundido hasta que de pronto abrio los ojos sorprendido - Ohh... Momento, Yugi encontraste a tu Mate y no me dijiste nada!?

Ehh... Dije que no surgio la conversa, perdon!! - exclamo Yugi apenado.

El alfa pronto llego al rescate de su pobre Omega - Debes perdonarle, Yugi es algo penoso

Lo se, pero creia que nos contabamos todo - murmuro Joey con algo de dolor.

Es una tonteria chico, no es necesario ponerde asi - tranquilizo Atem - ahora vamos, mi manada les espera anciosos, Mana principalmente y no es bueno hacer esperar a una Omega en cinta

Yugi que ya habia escuchado algo sobre la chica sonrio y siguio el camino que marcaba el Alfa, Joey por su parte se tardo un poco mas en seguirlos pero lo hizo no obstante. Recorrieron durante un rato hasta que fueron recibidos por una loba de tamaño medio con una enorme barriga - Atemmmm!!!

Mana, no te sobresaltes tanto, estas en las ultimas semanas y no quiero que algo salga mal - pidio Atem serio.

Pero...! Es que estoy emocionada por - Mana se detuvo en su carrera frente a un Yugi cohibido - Kyaaa!! Tu debes ser el compañero de Alpha, eres tan lindo!!

Ehh... Un placer...? - murmuro el pobre abrumado.

Mana, calmate por tus cachorros y tambien por Yugi, miralo el pobre parece ni respirar - dijo Atem divertido - vamos con los demas, seguro que Mahado tambien quiere conocerlo

Esta bien Alpha - pero aunque dijo eso Mana no habia bajado ni una pizca de su emocion.

Atem nego con la cabeza divertido, ni siquiera en cinta Mana dejaba de ser quien era, mas bien parecia haberse puesto mas himperactiva. Pronto miro a Mahado de pie alli mirando a Mana saltar alrededor de Yugi, sin esperar mas se acerco a ellos parandose junto a Mana y mordisqueo su cuello cariño - cariño, ven a recostarte que te puede hacer daño tanto movimiento

Ustedes si son molestos, estoy en cinta no me volvi de cristal - reclamo Mana con frustracion de que cada vez que queria hacer algo salieran con la tonteria de que podria hacerse daño... Ella y sus cachorros estaban bien!!

Igual Mana, no quiero que te lastimes y por eso te sobreprotejo un poco - susurro Mahado en voz baja - te quiero mucho y eso me hace cuidarte

Mana le miro enfurruñada - Umm... Siempre dices cosas lindas para que te perdone tambien

Yugi veia la interraccion con una mirada encantada, podia ver el cariño que habia entre los dos y eso era maravilloso a sus ojos. De pronto Atem se colo a su lado y acaricio con su nariz su lomo - el Alfa de Mana es Mahado como ya te dije antes, y es ese de alli

Ya me di cuenta - dijo Yugi devolviendo los mimos suaves - aun falta tu familiar no?

Si, mi primo Seth debe estar en el centro de nuestro territorio - asintio comenzando a caminar de nuevo - vengan, los llevare alli

Yugi y Joey asintieron para seguir a alfa, no tardaron mucho en encontrar el claro dentro de la maleza y al lobo que reposaba tranquilamente dentro de este - Seth, ya estoy aqui! - llamo Atem corriendo hacia el castaño.

Los escuche a metros de distancia, Mana no es precisamente silenciosa - se burlo Seth levantandose.

Yugi se sintio algo nervioso en cuanto el otro alfa le miro con atencion, hasta que Atem se paro a su lado y miro a su familiar con el ceño fruncido - no seas amargado Seth, le estas intimidando

Yo solo estaba mirandolo - se defendio el aludido con el ceño fruncido.

Pues no es que lo mires, es la cara de limon con la que le miras - dijo con frustracion - saluda con normalidad y ya

Hump! Soy Seth - se presento junto como queria si primo.

Un gusto, soy Yugi y el es Joey - se presento el Omega con expresion apacible.

Despues de eso duraron un rato conociendose simplemente, Joey y Yugi pronto se encontraban bastante a gusto con el grupo - Ven Yugi, te mostrare el resto de nuestro territorio - pidio Atem de pronto despues de un rato de silencio.

Yugi asintio y se fue junto al Alfa, Joey miro a su altededor sintiendose algo timido. No era parte de su personalidad, pero vamos! Estaba en una manada extraña y tenia tiempo sin estar en una, de hecho desde que era un pequeño cachorro y su padre bastardo le expulso por una estupidez. Tiempo despues se encontro con Yugi despues de ser herido por un cambiaformas de oso, este le curo y desde entonces estaban juntos.

Voy por agua - escucho de pronto murmurar al Alfa llamado Seth, aunque eso cayo en oidos sordos ya que Mana parecia estar dormida y Mahado casi en el mismo estado.

Ehhh... - Joey se levanto, no le apatecia mucho eso de quedarse aqui con los otros dos durmiendo profundamente - puedo ir contigo?

Como respuesta recibio un aburrido - Si quieres - y Joey corrio para alcanzarle al ver que no se detendria a esperarlo.

Duraron un rato caminando sin decir nada, hasta que por supuesto Joey se aburrio - ehh... Entonces, que puedes decirme de ti?

Yo no soy Mana que habla hasta por los codos, asi que si viniste aqui buscando conversa perdiste tu tiempo - respondio el otro con sequedad - yo no soy precisamente conversador

Pero tampoco hay que ser tan odioso bastardo - gruño Joey con el ceño fruncido - solo estaba buscando conocer mejor a los miembros de la manada a la que nos uniremos

Seth se detuvo mirandole extrañamente - Uniremos...? Creo que te estas adelantando mucho

No me adelanto nada, Yugi y ese Alfa son Mates lo que significa que en cualquier momento se uniran - explico Joey con suficiencia - cuando lo hagan Yugi pasara a ser de la manada y yo vendre con el, asi no tardaremos mucho en tener que convivir bastardo odioso

Como sea, cuando suceda nos la arreglaremos... Por lo pronto llevemos las relaciones a raya - Joey no podia creer lo que escuchaba, este tipo si que era pedante!!

El Omega solto un gruñido de fastidio y se adelanto hacia el agua, Seth llego poco despues y miro sin interez la lucha que este tenia contra varios peces que queria atrapar... Hasta que claro, se fijo en la cadera del rubio donde habia una curiosa marca parecida a un dragon rugiente. Parpadeo y solo para comprobar miro su cadera donde habia una marca gemela, por unos minutos se quedo estatico sin saber como reaccionar... Hasta que lo hizo y gimio para si mismo - _esto no me puede estar pasando ahora..._

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Okami estaba aburrida, su mama habia seguido al pie de la letra el castigo y sus patitas no habian tocado tierra desde entonces. Simplemente asomaba su nariz fuera y Ryou ya llegaba a regresarla a la cama, solo salia al baño o a bañarse en el rio y todo bajo la estricta vigilancia de su mama. Estaba realmente aburrida y solo queria dar una pequeña vuelta, sentir la fria tierra entre sus patitas y correr detras de algo para practicar sus habilidades cazadoras.

Demian ya habia intentando que la dejaran salir (tuvo que morder y jalar mucho sus orejas y cola hasta que accedio a ayudarla), pero su mama solo solto un rotundo NO alegando que solo habian pasado unos pocos dias y Okami no habia aprendido su leccion aun. Pero eso era falso! Ella ya se habia impuesto la regla a si misma de "No perseguir Mariposas", eran mas problemas de los que valian.   
Okami, voy a salir y si cuando vuelva me doy cuenta de que saliste hasta tus cachorros estaran castigados - dijo Ryou desde la entrada de la cueva y Okami asintio enfurruñada.

Ryou se fue y la cachorra quedo mirando al techo aburrida - oye mocosa, que hiciste para que este presa? - pregunto Marik sonriente.

Pues de tonta persegui una mariposa sin darme cuenta de lo que hacia y me perdi, afortunadamente un Alfa me ayudi a regresar - respondio Okami con un puchero.

Marik coloco una expresion juguetona - Ohh ya entiendo, el nuevo acosador de Ryou te salvo no?

Si, el es su Mate y mama no lo quiere cerca - comento la cachorra.

Umm... Eso es bastante interezante - Okami miro con expresion entre curiosa y asustada la cara travieza del Alfa, hasta que de pronto regreso con Malik y ambos hablaron con aptitud sospechosa.   
Ahora ambos volvieron y Okmai parpadeo por el par muy sospechoso - vamos a jugar a la casamentera y tu nos ayudaras!! - dijeron y sus sonrisas no auguraban nada bueno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui vine yo con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Te gusta mi territorio? - pregunto Atem esa misma noche en cuanto todos se habian ido a dormir y el no habia tardado mucho en acurrucarse de forma minosa contra el pequeño cuerpecito del Omega.

Si, me gusta bastante este lugar - asintio el Omega sintiendo felizmente la cabeza de Atem acostada en su cuello y una de las fuertes patas rodearle, suspiro hundiendose mas en el calor agradable - todos ustedes son tan lindos, Mana es tan graciosa y Mahado tan protector... Seth es algo serio pero Joey parece haberse prendado de el

... De verdad? A mi no me parecio asi - Atem les habia visto gritarse mas de 5 veces en el dia, cosa extraña considerando el caracter tranquilo de Seth - parecian humanos emparejados

Yugi de rio divertido - Jejeje no te creas, a veces esos humanos que pelean hasta por el color de la ropa se quieren mas que cualquier otra pareja humana, de alli que piense que hay quimica entre esos dos

Umm... Si tu lo dices - murmuro confundido Atem - vamos a dormir amor, mañana hay muchas cosas por hacer

Al Omega no habia que decirle demasiado aquello, ya se estaba cayendo de sueño asi que se acomodo mejor y pronto se rindio muy contento.

Pero su sueño fue interrumpido un rato despues por uno ruidos extraños y abrio sus ojitos amatista para ver a Mana dando vueltas intranquila algo alejada de su Alfa, la instante se preocupo, la chica estaba en cinta y no parecia estar muy comoda. Con cuidado se levanto para ir hacia la chica - Mana... Sucede algo?

Maaa....! Los cachorros no se quedan quietos y me duelen algo las caderas - respondio la Omega dando otra vuelta extraña en la grama - ya llevo un rato asi y no me deja dormir, si sigo asi Mahado despertara y se volvera loco de preocupacion

Pero Mana, no es para menos tengo entendido que esta pronta a dar a luz - dijo Yugi serio - ven conmigo, vamos a dormir juntos y asi te cuido

Esta bien - con cuidado la chica se desenredo de su compañero para acurrucarse en una esquina junto a Yugi, solo pasaron unos minutos antes de quea chica gimiera lo mas bajito posible de dolor.

Yugi fruncio el ceño girando hacia la chica - .... Mana... No sera que estas por dar a luz?

No seas tontito, no creo que aun sea el momento - aseguro Mana un toque nerviosa.

Mana, creo que eso fue una contraccion y los cachorros estan tan inquietos porque se acomodan - bien, Yugi no sera el Omega mas experto en casi ninguna area de vivir asi como ellos, pero su madre (que era la Omega dominante en la manada donde nacio de hecho) le habia enseñado muy bien como era el proceso de traer cachorros al mundo - tienes tu espacio y el de los pequeños ya armado no?

Estamos en eso, recien nos mudamos a este territorio y no nos ha dado oportunidad de eso - respondio la chica apenada, dolorida y asustada... Las puntadas estaban volviendose cada vez peores y ya como que si era hora de que diera a luz - a Mahado le dara un infarto, los Alfas no son nuy buenos para esto

Yugi no tenia dudas de ello, recordaba sus dias de cachorro y como se reia junto a sus hermanos Omega por la forma en que los Alfas corrian de un lado a otro sumamente extresados. Hasta que claro, llegaba su madre y ponia orden en el lugar. El crecio en una manada grande donde era normal tener hasta tres o cuatro partos por temporada, asi que ese tipo de escenas era muy comun. Incluso su padre, tan fuerte y regio que era, no tenia estomago para tal evento. Lo comprobo cuando ayudo a nacer a sus hermanos menores, los ultimos que conocio antes de tener que seguir su camino en solitario.

Yo te ayudare Mana, solo aguanta un poco - aseguro Yugi serio - donde ibas a esconderte con tus crias?

Hay una pequeña cueva alli atras escondida por los arboles, nos gusto porque esta escondida y privada - respondio Mana entendiendo mejor lo que le sucedia - falta acondicionarla

No te preocupes, eso lo hago en un momento, te ayudo - Yugi levanto con cuidado a la chica y la llevo hacia el lugar indicado, la hizo recostarse en la entrada de nuevo para mirarla serio - necesito que mantengas la calma Mana, respira profundo y no te preocupes por nada

La Omega asintio y tomo una respiracion profunda relajandose en donde estaba, parecia que Yugi sabia lo que hacia. Le miro tomar su forma humana y hacer aparecer en su muslo un par de runas para guardar cosas, con una chispa de sus poderes varias cosas cayeron de estos. Pieles, telas y unos cuantos cuencos vacios fueron suficiente para que Yugi construyera una comoda cama en la esquina de la cueva.

Sonriendo miro su trabajo y fue hasta la chica para ayudarla a levantarse, dejandola en el nido de mantas con cuidado - voy por un poco de agua, si te vienen mas dolores aguanta un poco, yo vendre pronto para ayudarte con el proceso vale?

Si, Gracias Sr - asintio la chica con una sonrisa suave

Sr...? Porque me dices asi? - pregunto Yugu confundido.

Eres el Omega de Alpha, lo que hace que estes por encima de mi y ademas me estas ayudando - susurro la chica con cariño antes de hacer una mueca - por los dioses... Esto duele

Mejor busco el agua pronto, no quiero que estes sola cuando comiences a dar a luz - Yugi tomo su forma humana y salio corriendo con los cuencos hacia el rio cercano, a velocidad record regreso y miro a la pobre chica que gemia - ya volvi Mana, recuestate y escuchame amor

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente..._

Alpha... No sabes donde se metio Mana? - pregunto Mahado despues de haber buscado a la chca por todos lados sin exito, estaba apenado por despertar a su Alpha pero la preocupacion era mas grande.

.... Umm...? - murmuro el pobre adormecido aunque pronto se dio cuenta de la falta de Yugi - Yugi tambien faltan, sera que estan juntos?

No se, pero no me gusta que Mana haga cosas como esta - gruño Mahado de mal humor, siempre Mana de travieza se escapaba a jugar sin tomar en cuenta lo preocupado que el quedaba por ella y los cachorros - voy a amarrar a esa niña a una de mis patas un dia de estos

No es mala idea, aunque no dudo en que ella busque la forma de hacer alguna travezura - recordo Atem con expresion divertida - vamos a buscarlos, seguro no estan lejos, puedo olfatearlos cerca

Mahado bajo las orejas al comprobar ese detalle, se levanto tan angustiado que hasta olvido usar su nariz - Ahora que lo dices... Si, su aroma me dice que no esta lejos

Atem nego con la cabeza divertido y comenzo a seguir el rastro, pero se quedo estatico al llegar a la entrada de la cueva que estaban acomodando para Mana y olfatear algo que no esperaba - _... Sangre y cachorros... O demonios_ \- el alma de Atem cayo a sus pies - mierda Mahado... Creo que Mana dio a Luz durante la noche..

..... QUE....!? - grito el pobre y parecia a punto de desmayarse.

Mahado calma, vamos a entrar y ver que sucedio - pidio Atem rapidamente no queriendo que su amigo se desmayara - yo voy primero

El Alpha se adelanto con cuidado hasta asomar su nariz en la cueva, lo que no esperaba era que Yugi saltara sobre el gruñendo. Antes de que se diera cuenta su pequeño Omega ya le tenia sometido contra el suelo y el estuvo a punto de gemir por haber sido tan idiota - _seguro el ayudo a Mana a dar a luz y tiene los instintos a mil, quiere proteger a los cachorros_ \- penso ya que era normal ese comportamiento.

Asi que se quedo quieto esperando a que los instintos de Yugi se calmara, cosa que no tardo mucho en suceder y el Omega volvio a saltar, esta vez fuera de Atem - perdon... Yo, me he sentido extraño desde que todos los cachorros terminaron de nacer! - dijo el Omega con pena.

Fue normal tu comportamiento Yugi, para tu lobo estaban solos tu y Mana, asi que se desperto para ayudar a mantenerte alerta de los peligros... Fue mi culpa el qie me atacaras, un Alfa siempre debe anunciarse antes de entrar a una cueva con cachorros - explico Atem sentadose - era solo tu instinto protector de Omega, me hace bastante orgulloso de que lo tengas tan fuerte, seras un gran Omega a mi lado

Yugi solo atino a sonrojarse algo avergonzado antes de recordar lo que protegia y sonreir dulcemente - tienen que entrar a ver a los bebes! Son hermosos y tan chiquitos!

Mahado es el padre, que los conozca el primero y luego yo les dare la bendicion de la manada - dijo Atem hacia el lobo que no habia intervenido seguro por nervios, pero este asintio y entro con lentitud a la cueva y dijo su nombre antes de entrar fuerte y claro - gracias por ayudar a Mana, estoy seguro que nosotros como Alfas no habriamos sabido que hacer

Yugi se sonrojo un poco - No es para tanto, estoy seguro que se las habrian arreglado de alguna manera.... No soy precisamente un Omega muy en esto de vivir como un cambiaformas, vivo entre los humanos porque mi lobo no es muy fuerte

No se que te hace pensar eso, creo que tu espiritud solo es tranquilo y sale cuando es necesario - dijo Atem serio - hoy demostraste que si tienes los instintos de un Omega lider, quizas siempre los has tenido y no los has permitido actuar como se debe

Si tu lo dices - murmuro Yugi pensativo, no se habia dado cuenta antes, pero Atem tenia algo de razon...

Y de verdad ayudaste amor, iba a pedirle ayuda a un Omega que vive en un territorio cercano a este - explico Atem con una sonrisa - pero siempre es mejor que los nacimientos los lleve alguien de la manada

* * *

_Cerca de alli_

Bien... Es hora de comenzar la fase 1 del plan "Compañeros Felices"! - dijo Malik con expresion travieza a Okami

.... Compañeros felices? En serio? No se te ocurrio nada mejor - pregunto Okami con expresion de fastidio.

El nombre del plan no importa, solo los resultados! - chillo el rubio con mala cara - quiero que hagas unas pocas cosas por mi

A Okami no le gusto para nada el tono o la forma en que su tio dijo aquello - que quieres que haga?

Que hagas ver al Mate de Ryou genial, te "perderas" de nuevo y el tipo de encontrara para regresarte con tu mama - explico Malik sonriendo - seguro que Ryou observa con buenos ojos a un Alfa que cuide a sus bebes

..... Yo aun estoy castiga por perderme, esto seguro que hace que mama me castigue para siempre! - dijo Okami molesta.

No, esta ves dire que fue culpa mia, que te saque de la cueva para enseñarte algo y te perdi de vista - tranquilizo Malik rapidamente - no te meteras en problemas, lo prometo!!

Supongo que no me dejaras en paz hasta que lo haga, asi que al mal paso darle prisa - gruño la cachorra de mal humor.

Bien sigueme y cuando te diga corres en linea recta, llegaras con el tipo pronto, esta acampando en el territorio - dijo el rubio mientras andaba con la cachorra no muy convencida detras, de pronto llegaron a un claro y Malik sonrio - correr Okami!!

Sin mas nada que hacer la cachorra corrio justo como le dijeron, Malik la miro alejarse por unos segundos y luego regreso llevando una expresion preocupada. Pronto llego a la cueva y se acerco a Ryou que dormia tranquilamente, mordio su oreja despertandole bruscamente - Ryou vas a matarme pero... Perdi a Okami

Que....!!?? - grito Ryou con molestia y preocupacion - como que la perdiste!? Para comenzar no debio ni salir!

Fue mi culpa, yo le dije que viniera conmigo para mostrarle algunas cosas sobre cazar, pero de pronto me distraje y le perdi de vista - explico Malik con verguenza fingida - no fue hace demasiado, deberia estar cerca, pero me regrese para...

Tu tambien estas castigado, no mas arrumacos y mimitos de Marik hasta nuevo aviso! - la boca de Malik se abrio, Ryou si que sabia dar justo donde dolia - Okami tambien esta castigada! Bueno, mas castigada, esa niña no volvera a poner una pata fuera en mil años!

Pero...! - Malik no pudo ni defenderse, al parecer este plan le saldria algo caro.

Ryou por su parte habia salido muerto de preocupacion pero se detuvo cuando vio venir frente suyo a su "Alfa" con su cachorra levantada del pescueso suavemente - creo que algo se te perdio, de nuevo - comento Akefia dejando a la cachorra frustrada en el suelo, creia que debia devolvertela

Gracias Akefia - Ryou no podia ser grocero, podia no querer a los Alfas pero Akefia siempre parecia estar alli cuando lo necesitaba - Okami, a la cueva

Okami rapidamente se adelanto esperando apaciguar a su mama seguramente enojada - Mami... No te enojes con...

Dije a la cueva y te quiero ver en la cama cuando regrese - repitio mirando a la cachorra con severidad, haciendo que se alejara con las orejas agachas.

No tienes porque regañarla tan feo, seguro no fue su intencion y llego directamente a donde estaba yo - intervino Akefia por la niña - porque eres asi? Somos Mate's y ni siquiera me has dado la oportunidad de conocernos

Tu solo quieres tenerme para ti y someterme, no permitire que me hagas eso - respondio el Omega de mal humor.

Yo no quiero hacer eso, siempre fue mi sueño tene un Omega fuerte e independiente a mi lado para formar una manada - dijo Akefia con suavidad - quiero que si yo falto mi Omega sea lo suficientemente inteligente como para sobrevivir y llevar a la manada al triunfo por si solo, quiero que pueda patear culos por nuestros cachorros y familia

Ryou le miro directamente para ver si decia la verdad o no, pero no vio ni una pizca de mentira y sus orejas se agacharon en confusion - ...... No puedo creerlo, todos los alfas parecen querer exclavisar a sus Omegas...

Eso no es cierto, no todos somos asi - insistio Akefia con el ceño fruncido - no niego que si existen idiotas asi, pero yo no soy uno de ellos te lo juro...

...... Solo porque eres mi Mate te dare una oportunidad, pero no la riegues Akefia - dijo Ryou con severidad.

No te preocupes, te mostrare que voy a ser un buen Alfa para ti - y antes de que Ryou pudiera hacer algo el Alfa se acerco para acariciar su cuello con su nariz - eres precioso Ryou y te cuidare bien...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! :3
> 
> Aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Ryou se rio a pesar de si mismo cuando Akefia (intentado aparentar ser un super Alpha) se golpeo contra un arbol y de este cayo un fruto pesado en su cabezota - eso no estaba en mis planes - mumuro el Alfa enfurruñado.

Podria no haberlo estado pero fue divertido - dijo Ryou aun riendo.

Akefia le miro con una falsa expresion molesta - te estas burlando de mi?

Puede... - Akefia ni siquiera le dejo terminar antes de lanzarse sobre el Omega, ambos jugaron por un rato, correteandose entre los arboles, como un par de adolescentes que coqueteaban inocentemente.

Que lindo el amor - comento Malik que miraba la escena desde la entrada de la cueva donde la manada vivia.

Marik no parecia pensar lo mismo - Me van a dar diabetes

Mami es feliz, asi que callate - gruño Okami desde lo alto de su almohada (vease el lomo de un Demian resignado) - esta muy feliz y ella merece serlo, es la mejor mami de mundo

Aun me sigue dando diabetes, ademas tu eres la mas beneficiada, desde que Akefia viene y secuestra a Ryou todos los dias tu castigo fue olvidado - recordo Marik mirandola con uan sonrisa que a la pequeña no le gusto.

No es por eso que me agrada Akefia y esto, me gusta que mami sea feliz - y bueno... Tal vez si le gustaba un tanto eso de que su mama olvidara el castigo, pero Okami no lo diria.

Chicos, Akefia y yo vamos por algo de comer para todos - dijo Ryou mientras su cola se movia feliz detras de el - ya volveremos!

Todos asintieron y miraron al Omega alejarse seguido de Alfa - ya no seras el unico Alfa Marik - bromeo Malik divertido.

Marik solo se encogio de hombros - No me importa, nunca ha sido mi meta ser el Alpha de una manada, demasiada responsabilidad para mi gusto... Si tocaba bien, si no tambien... Ademas Ryou hace un buen trabajo como el Omega que manda

Claro que lo hace, pateo tu culo - recordo el Omega haciendo referencia a una vez que Marik hizo enojar a Ryou, resultado... El Alfa en una esquinita regañado como un cachorro y con algunos mordiscos en el cuello.

Ni me lo recuerdes, tiene fuerza para ser un Omega - gruño con las orejas agachas - _Akefia sera el Alpha de nombre, pero dudo mucho que Ryou deje de ser el que manda por aqui_

Un poco lejos de alli Ryou y Akefia corrian persiguiendo a un cervatillo, estaban por atraparlo cuando una de las patas del Omega se resbalaron en el barro de cerca del rio y este cayo al agua con un sobresalto - Ryou! - grito Akefia preocupado mirando como el Oemga era arrastrado por el rio rapido.

Le persiguio mientras pensaba como diablos sacarlo de alli hasta que miro una rama y la tomo con sus colmillos para arrojar el otro extremo hacia el Omega, con ella detuvo el rapido andar del mas pequeño y le arrastro hacia la tierra - Ryou, estas bien?

Cof cof! Si, solo algo remojado - intento bromear el menor mientras jadeaba y tosia para sacar el agua que habia tragado.

Joder que susto - murmuro el Alfa acostandose a un lado del cuerpo mojado y comenzando a lamer con cariño el cuerpecito de su Omega - esperare aqui a que estes mejor

Ryou asintio acurrucandose medio temblando de frio contra el otro - Muchas gracias por sacarme de alli Kefi...

No es nada, que clase de Alfa seria si no te ayudo - dijo Akefia buscando cubrir y darle todo el calor posible al Omega con su cuerpo - eres mi compañero y debo cuidarte

Ryou sonrio para relajarse, Akefia estaba calentito y comodo - _Dormir asi seguro que seria muy_... - Todo el tren de pensamiento se Ryou se detuvo al sentirse increiblemente avergonzado, como era que el estaba pensando algo asi?

Ya estas mejor? - pregunto Akefia despues de un rato al senti que el menor habia dejado de temblar y parecia mas tranquilo.

Si... Si quieres regresamos, le digo a Marik y Malik que busquen algo ellos, ese par es demasiado vago si le dejo - respondio el Omega.

Akefia asintio divertido por el comentario, aun no conocia a los dos lobos rubios que eran parte de la manada de su Omega, pero por lo que ha logrado ver... Lo unico que podia decir de ellos era que no parecian para nada normales - wow! Ese rio nos arrastro lejos, estamos muy al sur de nuestro territorio - comento Ryou al ver bien sus alrededores.

El Alfa no comento nada la parte de "nuestro" pero mira que le encanto la forma en que sono eso - si, por aqui cerca hay otra manada de cambia formas

Hay que ir con cuidado entonces, lo menos que quiero es tener que pelear con otros porque crean que les estamos invadiendo - gruño Ryou fastidiado ante el mero pensamiento de la situacion.

* * *

_Con Yugi..._

Jejeje tus cachorros estan sanitos y grandes - aseguro Yugi mirando a la loba castaña rodeada de las 5 criaturitas adorables dormidas.

Me alegro, aunque nunca pense que doleria tanto - gimio la chica sin muchas ganas de moverse. 

Siempre duele Mana, aunque es lindo cuando los tienes asi junto a ti y vale la pena todo el dolor - Yugi sonrio feliz a ver una pequeña naricita señalar en su direccion - son hermosos!

Desde una esquina Mahado y Atem miraban la interaccion con una sonrisa, ambos Omegas se veian adorables en el nido con los cachorritos acurrucados alrededor - tu compañero es un buen Omega, sera un gran lider para nosotros - comento Mahado luego de un rato.

Lo se, desde que lo vi supe que Yugi es especial - asintio Atem y se animo cuando vio a Yugi levantarse.

Atem, vamos fuera... Hay que dejar que Mana descanse y que Mahado comparta con sus cachorros - susurro el Omega en cuanto estuvo con ellos.

A lo que Atem asintio - tienes razon amor - con una seña ambos se despidieron y salieron de la cueva, aunque pronto una gotita aparecio detras de su cabeza cuando miraron la escena que habia frente a ellos.

Me estas escuchando!? - decia un cierto rubio con fastidio al castaño acostado que parecia estar dormido... O ignorando al otro - joder contigoooo!!!

Yugi con resignacion se acerco a ver - Joey, porque le gritas a Seth... Ahora?

Le pregunte que si queria ir a cazar algo conmigo y el me rechazo de mala forma, me encogi de hombros y volvi a recostarme cuando eso paso decidido a dejarle en paz - respondio Seth sin moverse - pero al parecer el no queria que le dejaran en paz, sinceramente no se que hacer con el idiota

Idiota yo!? - reclamo indignado Joey - Como querias que te tratara luego de la forma en que me trataste a mi cuando llegue!?

Yugi suspiro y decidio no meterse en la discusion (que le parecia casi marital de hecho), se alejo junto con Atem y dejo al par alli gritandose quien sabe que - vamos mejor a caminar, ellos en un rato se arreglan como siempre - dijo Atem con una sonrisa nerviosa, ya era algo usual que aquellos dos discutieran por algo (mas como que Joey gritaba mientras Seth intentaba llevar la fiesta en paz).   
Yugi sonrio divertido, algo dentro de le decia que ese par tenia una especie de union. Aunque no penso mas en eso y siguio a Atem por el camino que formaban los arboles, hablaron un poco y se divirtieron hasta que Atem de pronto se detuvo al olfatear algo extraño en el ambiente. Ya estaban algo lejos de la parte central y Atem desde que llego se aseguraba de que todo estuviera bien asi sea en las lejanias, asi que esto era... - Yugi... No te huele a sangre?

Ummm... - el Omega fruncio el ceño mientras olfateaba el ambiente, dandose cuenta de que su Alfa tenia razon - si... Creo que viene de alli

El ceño de Atem se fruncio y se adelanto al Omega por proteccion, pronto llego al lugar y Yugi jadeo detras de el al encontrar a un par de lobos cambiaformas tirados en el suelo ensangrentados. Atem se medio acerco y a primera vista no pudo ver la gravedad de las heridas, pero por al cantidad de sangre debia ser grave - Atem! Tienes que ayudarme a llevarlos - gimio Yugi preocupado.

El Alpha tenia sus reservas pero asintio, tampoco iba a dejar morir a esos dos alli. Olfateo a los dos de nuevo y miro a Yugi serio - uno es un Omega y el otro un Alfa, puede que sean compañeros pero no estoy seguro - murmuro distraido - tu carga al Omega si puedes

No te preocupes, soy bastante fuerte cuando tengo que serlo - aseguro Yugi y lo demontro cuando tomo su forma humana para levantar el cuerpo del lobo sobre sus hombros - vamos!

Atem hizo lo mismo que el otro y le siguio de cerca, tan concentrado estuvo Yugi que ni pudo comentar sobre la desnudes de Atem, pronto habian llegado y recostaron a los dos lobos en la grama - Atem traeme agua para lavar la sangre - pidio el Omega con apuro mientras comenzaba a intentar revisar a los heridos sin mucho exito, la sangre y el pelaje se mezclaban haciendo complicada la tarea.

El Alha asintio yendose y Joey se acerco junto a Seth para ver que sucedia - Yugi, que paso aqui?

Yugi sin dejar de mirar su tarea respondio - Nos los encontramos asi, ustedes tambien vayan por agua porfavor, necesito lavar toda esta sangre

El par asintio para alejarse al tiempo que Atem regresaba con un enorme cubo de agua, Yugi agradecio tomando el agua para mojar un trapo y comenzar a lavar la sangre que habia manchando el pelaje. Donde antes habia un desastre rojo y rosa ahora comenzaba a verse pelaje blanco, plateado y grisaceo; la sangre se iba junto con el agua y Yugi suspiro al notar que el Omega no estaba tan herido, era el Alfa que tenia un enorme zarpazo en el lomo y otro en el muslo.

Ambas heridas eran profundas y sangraban bastante, el Omega no estaban tan herido pero igual tenia varios pequeño arañazos dispersos por todo el cuerpo - esas son heridas de oso, seguro se toparon con un cambiaforma de oso y este les ataco - dijo Seth serio al mirar de cerca las heridas.

Mas al sur esta la cueva de uno de esos bastante arisco - recordo Atem parpadeando - y ahora sin tanta sangre encima puedo reconocer el aroma del Omega, el es vecino nuestro, no lo conozco como tal pero su territorio esta al lado del nuestro

Yugu asintio - sea como sea debo vendarlos para detener la perdida de sangre, no creo que sea demasiado grave a no se que sigan desangrandose

Entiendo, Mana siempre tiene vendas guardadas con su magia, voy por unas cuantas - comento el alfa tricolor para salir corriendo.

En cuanto regreso Yugi vendo a los dos y les dejaron descansar en el lugar, ambos habian dejado de sangrar pero igual no querian que volvieran a hacerlo...

* * *

_Con Malik..._

Marik... Mami ya se tardo, ve por el - pedia Okami enfurruñada al alfa.

Marik volteo la cara igonorando a la cachorra - Tu mama puede defenderse solo, ademas esta con el esta ese tipo para ser usado como escudo

Igual se ha tardado, mami es rapida casando! - reclamo Okami de mal humor.

No se ha tardado tanto, quiza volvio a jugar un rato con Akefia o por fin esta haciendo cositas con el - Okami le miro horrizada ante la idea.

Marik... Ryou va a matarte cuando venga por decir esas cosas frente a ella - dijo Malik con una sonrisa divertida, seguro que era divertido ver a su Alfa ser pateado por Ryou - ademas tiene razon, ya de ha tardado un poco mas de lo normal, asi que seria bueno que vayas a ver si estan bien

Bien joder ustedes ganan voy a buscarlos, ya regreso - Marik se levanto de donde estaba para irse de la cueva - _seguro se estan divirtiendo y yo voy a cortarles el momento, hay si Ryou me mata y con un Alfa frustrado de respaldo, que genial..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy mis amores!!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola amores mios, como se encuentran? Espero que bien :3
> 
> Aqui volvi con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Yugi miraba al par de lobos que habia encontrado aun inconcientes, sabia que debian despertar pronto despues de toda una noche durmiendo asi que queria estar alli para recibirlos. No queria a un par de cambiafornas asustados y haciendo destrozos, de pronto miro como un de ellos comenzaba a revolverse y se acerco para verle - hola! No te asustes, te vende y cure hace poco asi que no hagas movimientos bruscos porfavor

Umm... - gimio el pobre adormecido y con algo de dolor - que me paso...?

Eso quisiera saber, yo y mi compañero te encontramos ensangrentado junto al Alfa de alli - explico Yugi tranquilamente.

El Omega parpadeo y miro a su lado cambiando su expresion atontada a una preocupada - Akefia! - chillo levantandose y gimiendo al mover sus heridad.

Yugi al instante estuvo junto a el regañandole por eso - el esta bien! No te lastimes tu por tonterias, no quieres que cuando despierte te vea mal herido no?

... No - murmuro el Omega en voz baja sin quitar su vista del Alfa - soy Ryou por cierto...

Yo soy Yugi, un placer conocerte! - se presento el mas pequeño con alegria - no te duele nada verdad?

Nada mas cuando me levante me dolio de mas, ahora es un ardor soportable - respondio el lobo blanco mirando a su alrededor - donde estamos?

En el territorio junto al tuyo, nunca me he presentado yo mismo para no causar problemas pero ahora que tengo la oportunidad no la desaprovechare - dijo una voz llegando llamando la atencion del los dos Omegas - soy Atem, el Alpha de el territorio junto a tuyo

Un gusto Alpha - saludo Ryou con respeto por ser un Alfa pero sin bajar demasiado la cabeza, el era el lider de su propio territorio asi que no tenia porque bajar la cabeza ante nadie - soy Ryou, muchas gracias por salvarnos a mi y a mi compañero

No es nada, Yugi fue el que hizo todo el trabajo - tranquilizo Atem mirando curioso al peliblanco, se notaba a leguas quien era el que dominaba en el territorio de al lado. Miro al Alfa y no dudo en la razon de porque aun no habia despertado, estaba mucho mas herido que el Omega - que les sucedio?

Estabamos cazando en mi territorio, resbale y cai al rio - comenzo Ryou con calma - mi Alfa me saco de alli y nos dimos cuenta de que llegamos mucho mas lejos de lo que queriamos, intentamos regresar a casa sin buscarnos mas problemas pero nos topamos con un cambiaformas de oso que intento matarnos

Ushio es un problema, demasiado agresivo para poder convivir con el - asintio Atem entendiendo - he intentado hablar con el pero me he dado cuenta que es un caso perdido

El me ataco sin que nos dieramos cuenta siquiera y de un zarpazo me hirio bastante - continuo Ryou señalando la venda que cubria su cuerpo - Akefia me intento defender pero a lo unico que atinamos ambos es a alejarnos lo suficiente como para que ese oso se olvidara de nosotros, pero colapsamos por el cansancio y la perdida de sangre antes de ubicarnos para regresar a casa

Atem suspiro - Afortunadamente los encontramos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde

Si... Aunque, cuanto tiempo llevamos inconcientes? - pregunto Ryou abriendo los ojos con preocupacion, sus bebes estaban en casa con solo un par de locos como supervicion por quien sabe cuanto tiempo!

Ayer les encontramos, hay algun problema? - pregunto Yugi preocupado ante la expresion de horror en la cara del libo blanco.

.... Solo espero que ese par este cuidando como se debe a mis hijos - gimio el pobre con estres.

* * *

_Cerca de alli..._

Dime que encontraste a Ryou! - susurro Malik lleno de preocupacion.

No, y gracias a los dioses que ese par sigue dormido - gimio Marik de igual forma.

Ambos miraron a los dos cachorros acurrucados juntos en el nido, no eran tontos y podian notar que aun dormidos parecian bastante inquietos, y no era para menos despues de que su figura materna no apareciera en todo un dia cuando este era bastante protector. El par de chicos habian pasado una noche bastante mala, aullando y gimiendo en la entrada intentando llamar a su madre sin conseguirlo.

Fue una odisea para los dos rubios lograr que se durmieran y lo hicieron bastante tarde, eso les daba la oportunidad de biscar hasta debajo de las piedras a la madre perdida de los cachorros - estuve siguiendo su olor, pero lo pierdo cuando llego a la orilla del rio - comento Marik con el ceño fruncido.

Necesitamos encontrar a Ryou antes de que despierten, no quiero que despierten y tener que decirles que su madre aun no aparece - Malik volvio a mirar fuera esperando que Ryou llegara disculpandose y estresado - vamos a seguir buscando, algo debemos encontrar

Tienes razon - asintio Marik serio - pero les dejamos aqui solos? Si encontramos a Ryou nos matara por hacer eso

Joder, cierto - gimio Malik derrotado - a ver, tienes alguna idea?

Voy a buscarle y tu te quedas con ellos, eres un Omega no? Deberias ser bueno con los cachorros - Marik parpadeo sin saber porque su Omega le miro feo.

No por ser Omega soy niñera - siseo el mas pequeño aun con su mirada sucia - voy a buscar a Ryou y tu te quedas aqui!

Que...!? Malik no quise decir.... - Marik gimio cuando fue ignorado y su Omega salio corriendo de la cueva - joder... No tenia ni idea de que se enojaria, no creo haber dicho nada malo... O si...?

* * *

_Regresando..._

Tengo que irme, mis hijos estan solos en la guarida con solo un par de irresponsables por supervision - gruño Ryou haciendo esfuerzos por levantarse.

Ryou, eso no es... - Yugi intento detenerlo pero no pudo ni acercarse antes de que las debiles patas dejaran caer de nuevo al lobo blanco que despues volvio a intentar levantarse - te haras daño Ryou!

 **Quedate sentado** \- ordeno Atem usando a regañadientes su voz alfa para que el Omega no se lastimara a si mismo, no le gustaba estar obligando a los Omegas a obedecerle pero esta era una situacion delicada.

Como era de esperarse, esa accion no fue bien recibida. Ryou contra su voluntad se sento mirando directamente a Atem mientras gruñia enojado bajo su garganta - tendras que perdonarme Ryou, pero no puedo permitir que un Omega se haga daño bajo mi cuidado

Tengo a mis hijos solos en mi guarida desde ayer! - bramo Ryou con molestia y preocupacion - deben estar muy preocupados por mi, no se si comieron... O como durmieron, tampoco se si el par de tontos les estan cuidando como se debe... Okami es muy travieza!

Puedo ir por tus hijos, les digo que estas aqui y los traigo - se adelanto Yugi para tranquilizar la situacion.

Es mejor si voy yo, Marik y Malik podrian atacarte - Ryou sabia que su amigo debia estar preocupado y no penaaria mucho antes de hacer una estupidez, no queria que se formara un desmadre por su culpa - solo dejame usar uno de mis dones, podre levantarme y me ire de aqui... Olviden que estuve en este lugar y dejenme regresar con mis hijos!

No puedo hacer eso, estas herido - dijo Atem serio.

Ryou gimio fastidiado de que el Alphale ordenara, ya habia tenido suficiente en su vida de eso! - yo solo quiero ir aqui cerca por mis cachorros que bastante preocupados que deben estar y practicamente solos! - insistio tercamente.

Atem, dejame resolver esto - intervino Yugi serio, el podia entender la necesidad del otro Omega por ir con sus cachorros. Miro a su Alfa asentir y se giro hacia el Omega blanco aun sentado contra su voluntad - te acompañare para que traigas a tus cachorros, asi no me atacan y yo puedo cuidarte las heridas vale?

Esta bien, me parece una muy buena idea - asintio Ryou de corazo, queria ir donde sus cachorros si, pero algo le decia que sus patas no soportarian el viaje.... Ir con el otro era un apoyo bastante necesario.

Atem suspiro y miro a su Omega con el ceño fruncido - estas seguro de esto? Iras a territirio desconocido y el esta herido

Si, tu no lo entiendes porque eres un Alfa, no entiendes la necesidad que un Omega siente por proteger a sus crias - dijo Yugi con calma - nosotros siempre pondremos la necesidades de nuestros bebes e incluso los bebes de la manada por sobre los nuestros, siempre protegeremos a nuestras familias aun que nos pongamos en peligro nosotros...

Lo se Yugi, pero nosotros los Alfas tenemos la responsabilidad de protegerlos y por eso insisto tanto - Atem miro a los dos Omegas con atencion - vayan y regresen rapido, no quiero tener que ir a buscarte Yugi

Volveremos rapido, quiero llegar antes que Akefia despierte - dijo Ryou intentando volver a levantarse, esta vez con mas calma y cuidado - solo ire por mis hijos y a decirles a los otros en la manada que estoy bien, ellos tambien deben estar preocupados

Atem asintio, de ser cualquier otro lugar insistiria en ir el mismo para cuidarlos a los dos. Pero era a un territorio ajeno y esa accion podria interpretarse como que Atem queria ganar esas tierras como suyas, ir con solo dos Omegas, siendo uno de ellos el lider del lugar se podria mal interpretar facilmente. La manada de Ryou le atacaria sin miramientos por defender a su lider, si Akefia estuviera despierto todo seria muy distinto pero ya nada podia hacer.

Miro en silencio como Ryou se puso de pie tembloroso y duro un rato asi probando la fuerza de sus patas, Yugi se coloco junto a el dandole apoyo y ambos salieron de la guarida donde segundos despues.

* * *

N _o muy l_ _ejos de alli..._

Malik corria a travez de su territorio buscando a su amigo desesperadamente, todo un dia sin que su cara se viera en la guarida, eso no era para nada normal! - _solo espero que este bien Ry, si te paso algo voy a morder al inutil de tu Alfa tanto que quedara irreconocible_ \- se dijo a si mismo con enojo.

Corria mirando sin realmente mirar a sus alrededores, solo intentando encontrar cualquiero pequeño rastro del aroma de su amigo. De pronto su carrera fue truncada cuando choco con algo... O mas bien alguien - awww... Eso dolio - gimio quien sea con el que habia chocado.

Si.... - Malik se levanto y miro frente a el a un lobo color negro con amatista.

Yugi, que.... Malik! - el rubio se detuvo abriendo mucho los ojos al ver frente a el justamente a quien estaba buscando.

Ryou! - chillo corriendo a alcanzarle y deteniendose al ver la vendas que le cubrian - que te paso!?

Fui atacado por un oso, Yugi, mi amigo aqui nos encontro a Akefia y a mi y nos salvo - respondio Ryou con una pequeña sonrisa mirando al tricolor, aunque luego su expresion cambio a una seria mirando al rubio - donde estan mis crias?

En la cueva con Marik, has podido creer que el bastardo me dijo que solo servia para cuidar niños!? - gruño Malik de mal humor.

Malik, dejaste a mis bebes al cuidado de un Alfa mas mal de la cabeza que tu!? - pregunto Ryou con una vena saltando en su cabeza.

Malik desestimo el asunto - Estaban dormidos y solo fueron 10min los que lleva cuidandoles, dudo mucho que en ese tiempo haya pasado algo

Nunca subestimes la capacidad de Okami para meterse en lios - recordo Ryou con fastidio - ahora vamos a casa y si hay algun problema voy a ahorcarles

Malik trago saliva, realmebte esperaba que su Alfa cuidara bien del par de demonios o lo pasarian bastante mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien mis amores, esto es todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez :3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola amores mios, como están?
> 
> Yo bien, aqui trayendoles un nuevo capitulo :3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Marik... Como fue que dos cachorros pequeños te dejaron así...? - pregunto Malik entre divertido y sorprendido al ver a su Alfa tirado boca arriba.... Atado.

Mmmnnn! Mmmn! - gruñía el Alfa con la boca atada.

Okami, Demian... Que creían que hacían saliendo solos de la cueva? - pregunto Ryou a los dos cachorros frente a el.

Afortunadamente había llegado e interceptado a sus cachorros antes de que salieran de la cueva - íbamos a buscarte mama, estábamos preocupados - gimió Okami con las orejitas agachas.

Lo se y perdón por preocuparlos niños, Akefia y yo tuvimos un pequeño percanse donde salimos algo lastimados... Pero ya estamos bien no se preocupen, Akefia solo tiene que descansar un poco vale? - dijo Ryou soltando un suspiro - vengan niños, quiero estar con Akefia antes de que despierte y haga un berrinche por no verme

Los dos niños asintieron y siguieron a su mama, hasta que notaron la nueva cara y se detuvieron curiosos - mami... Quien es el? - pregunto Okami como siempre la mas extrovertida.

Ohh... Se me olvido presentarles, el es Yugi... Me salvo y curo cuando estaba herido - presento Ryou con una sonrisa al tricolor que se habia quedado timidamente en una esquina - vamos niños, saluden a Yugi

Okami, que poseia un nulo nivel de verguenza fue la primera en acercarse - hola! Soy Okami, muchas gracias por ayudar a mi mama

Si, gracias por ello - secundo Demian suspirando - soy Demian, el cachorro mayor

Eso se nota, son dos pequeños preciosos - Yugi sonrio dejando de lado su timidez.

Ryou se adelantó un poco a todos con una mirada cansada - Ahora vamos, Akefia puede despertar en cualquier momento y ponerse histérico, no quiero que ataque a tu compañero Yugi

También tienes que descansar, esas heridas podrian abrirse y seria peor para ti - dijo Yugi mirando preocupado su costado mientras caminaba junto a el, los cachorros un poco atrás y el par de rubios habia sido abandonados en la cueva - esos zarpazos fueron desagradables, no eran muy profundos pero si bien colocados para herir

Lo se, créeme lo siento - gimio Ryou caminando un poco mas lento - aunque no te preocupes, soy duro y tu territorio no esta tan lejos

Sin decir nada mas siguieron andando a paso lento, lo mas lento posible para que el Omega herido no se lastimara aún más. Afortunadamente para los nervios de Yugi llegaron pronto y Ryou aliviado miro que Akefia seguía profundamente inconsciente, los cachorros detrás de el miraban curioso sus alrededores - bueno Ryou, es hora de descansar! - ordeno Yugi con una mirada seria.

Esta bien, esta bien voy mama - bromeo Ryou ya habiendo tomado algo de confianza en el otro, se acostó junto al cuerpo aun inconciente de su compañero antes de hablar - vengan niños, quedense conmigo para que no incomoden a nuestros guardianes

Pero mami, nos acabamos de despertar! - gimio Okami con un puchero.

Nada de pero's, venga jovencita - ordeno el lobo plateado con firmeza.

Yugi no pudo aguantar el puchero de la pequeña, asi que se adelanto con algo de timidez para intervenir por los dos pequeños - yo les cuidare mientras descansas, aquí hay muchos mas que les cuidaran y Joey, un amigo mio seguro les ayuda a quemar algo de energía sobrante

Seguro? No quiero imponerte una responsabilidad que no es tuya - Ryou suspiro cuando el otro asintió haciendo que la expresion de ambos cachorros brillara de alegría - está bien, pero ya saben las reglas niños... Nada de escaparse, portarse mal o meterse en problemas

Seremos buenos mami, vamos Demian!! - y en cuestión de instantes Okami habia desaparecido llevándose al hermano mayor bajo la mirada divertida de los Omegas. **2**

Esa chiquilla es un petardo, así que ten cuidado con ella - comento Ryou con una sonrisa divertida en cuanto los dos cachorros se habían ido.

Tranquilo, seguro Joey juega con ella como si fuera otro cachorro mas - dijo Yugi mirando hacia afuera, el si pofia ver totalmente las locuras que hacian las dos crias junto con Joey que parecía haberse prendado al instante de ellos - si, te aseguro que seran bien cuidados el tiempo que te tome recuperarte

El lobo plateado asintio acurrucandose aun mas al calor de su compañero, hasta ahora no se habia dado cuenta de lo comodo que era Akefia - Muchas gracias cariño, aunque se que estan bien cuidados... Temo mas por el territorio que deje al cuidado del par de rubios atonlondrados aquellos

Jejeje creo que tienes razon de temer, Joey es igual de descuidado y no suelo dejarle muchas responsabilidades - Yugi nego con la cabeza al ver a Joey junto con la nueva cachorra atosigar al pobre de Seth - ..... Es un buen amigo, pero eso no le quita lo descuidado... En fin te dejo descansar, tienes que descansar mucho para que sanes rapido

Ryou asintio y dejo que el tricolor saliera de la cueva, el calor que desprendia el cuerpo de Akefia era demasiado sabroso como para no quedarse dormido al instante.

* * *

_Tiempo después..._

Muchas gracias por todo lo que hicieron por nosotros, han sido demasiado amables y no se como pagarselo - dijo Ryou estando en el borde del territorio de los tricolores que pegaba con el suyo propio - cuenten conmigo para lo que sea que necesiten, son bienvenidos en mi casa cuando gusten

Jejeje no es necesario que agradezcas tanto, era lo menos que podia hacer... Estabas muy herido y no podia dejarte alli a morir - dijo Yugi algo apenado - ademas estar contigo fue divertido y los cachorros son unos amores

Fueron una gran ayuda para Mana, Okami y Demian seguro que saben entretener a unos recien nacidos inquietos y a Joey - agrego Atem señalando detras de el como el rubio junto a los cinco cachorritos se despedian de las dos crias del Omega, la madre de los recien nacidos tambien estaba alli cuidando de todos como digna mama gallina primeriza.

Ryou estaba que se derretia por la escena, esas pequeñas cositas temblorosas y alegres era demasiado tiernas para las palabras... Lastima que tenga que regresar a ver si Malik y Marik estaban vivos - niños! Vengan, es hora de irnos, sus tios llevan semanas solos y eso es peligroso

Vamos mami - dijo Okami con una sonrisa y mordisqueando por ultima vez una de las orejas rubias de Joey, bajo de su lomo para ir corriendo hacia donde estaba su mama - puedo venir a visitar?

Sabes que no es bueno abusar de la confianza de otros y... - Ryou ya iba a comenzar con uno de sus sermones de madre juiciosa cuando Yugi interrumpio.

No hay problema con que vengan, son unas ternuritas.... Verdad Atem? - Yugi miro brillantemente a su Alfa

Si, no hay problema con que venga, no te preocupes que aqui seran bien cuidados - aseguro Atem que no habia dicho mucho al no querer interrumpir a los dos amigos, tampoco es que negaría de cualquier forma (valoraba mucho cada punto ganado con Yugi y no lo iba a hechar a perder ahora, y ademas... Le agradaban los cachorros) - _como se veria Yugi con pancita y rodeado de nuestros cachorros...?_

El Omega ajeno a la expresión algo extraña que se habian puesto derrepente en la cara de su compañero despedia con su pata a los que se iban - hay Atem, voy a extrañarlos..... Atem? - murmuro lo ultimo al girarse cuando la familia habia desaparecido entre los arboles y ver la cara extraña en su Alfa.

Si Yugi, tendremos todos los que.... - Atem se detuvo al ver la cara confundida de su Omega y se sonrojo intensamente por ello, gracias a los dioses que su pelaje cubria todo aquello - ehh... Si! Los extrañare, o bueno... A unos mas que otros

Yugi se rio divertido al recordar que el y Ryou se habian hecho amigos al instante, pero no podia decir lo mismo de Akefia y Atem que parecian haber creado una rivalidad tonta en el mismo tiempo - como pasa el tiempo, y yo que pense me quedaria solo unos dias ya casi llevo el mes aqui

A proposito de eso, quería hablarte de algo amor - comenzo Atem con la mirada algo desviada - estaba hablando con todos y coincidiamos en algo, queremos que te quedes... Bueno, que tu y Joey se queden y formen parte de nuestra manada

... Nosotros? De verdad? - pregunto Yugi algo indeciso e inseguro - pero no se si estoy listo, yo... Hay muchas cosas que no se y mi instinto no esta muy desarrollado, no creo que sea buena...

Amor, no tienes nada de que preocuparte... Creo que nunca has tenido nada de que preocuparte, tu instinto esta bien y si tienes dudas siempre podemos ayudarte aqui - dijo Atem mirandole directamente - nosotros no somos solo una manada, somos una familia y te queremos con nosotros

Yugi queria llorar, de verdad que sentia un gran sentimiento de agradecimiento hacia Atem y todos los que había llegado a conocer en este corto periodo de tiempo - y-yo... N-No se que d-decir

No es necesario que digas nada, solo quedate conmigo y me encargare de protegerte - Atem sonrio acariciando con su nariz el cuello de su compañero - vamos, regresemos a casa para asegurarnos que Joey y Seth no se han matado

Dudo mucho que lo hagan, aunque.... - Yugi se detuvo poniendo una divertida expresion pensativa - puede que Joey sin querer haga que a Seth le de un colapso nervioso del puro estres - Atem no pudo evitat asentir sumamente divertido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esto ha sido todo por hoy!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer! :3


End file.
